Satan's Chimney
by Claire O'Mack
Summary: Drew invites some of the WWE starts up to his parents castle in Scotland. Having a soppky history the castle was scary enough, the staff always left everynight before it got dark. Was history about to repeat itself as they settle in for the night.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there here is my new story, I am going to attempt to write an old styley slasher fic. Please do not read this alone ;-)

Satan's Chimney

Live in London had finished it was a huge susses, but man everyone was tired. The jet lag had finally caught up with them and everyone was irritable. Calling a meeting Vince told them that they could have four days off until they were needed for the house show on Friday in Toronto.

Drew had decide to invite some of his closet friends up to his parents castle in Scotland, it was a huge place and had been in the family for may years, he knew that they would have the times of their lives there, and the best thing was, there was no one else around for miles. Turning around to face the others as they piled into the mini bus he instructed them to strap in and enjoy the view.

Mickie looked out at the scenery that was rushing past her window. The trees and the nearby landscape passed her by in a green blur, but the rolling hills and the forests beyond seemed to stretch endlessly before her and she couldn't help but be in awe of it. "God it's so beautiful here, I don't think I would ever want to leave." She said turning to Beth in the seat next to her. Beth had been looking over Mickie's shoulder to see the great green landscape that was Scotland in summertime. "I know, I don't know why we ever decided to build city's over all of this." Beth said as she noticed the two boys in front of her were too busy playing Nintendo to look at the scenery.

"Hey you guys your missing out on some really lovely views." Beth said tapping Cody on the head so he swung around to look at her.

"Once you have seen one tree you have pretty much seen them all." He said grinning at her and he quickly went back to his game as Ted yelled at his win.

"Men." Mickie huffed as Beth leaned back in her chair.

"What about us." Randy said from the seats behind them and Mickie almost jumped out of her chair in surprise.

"Jesus Randy way to creep up on a person you know." Mickie said as she turned her head and saw both Randy and John Cena were leaning forward arms rested on the girls chairs. Beth smiled at them and shook her head.

"We were just saying what a view those two were missing." Beth said craning her neck slightly so she could look John in the face as he was sat directly behind her.

"Well those two are kids they have no appreciation for beauty." John said with a wink too both girls and Mickie was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Maryse, how beautiful is it out there." Mickie said calling over to the blonde Diva who was staring out of the windows with her IPod on. "Pourquoi?" She said as just about herd her name over her music.

"I said isn't it beautiful?" Mickie reiterated for her and the French lady smiled. "Bon, it is beautiful." Maryse replied taking at look at the others on the mini bus. Drew was driving, he thought it was best as he was the only one used to driving a stick on the right, plus he knew the way. Ted and Cody were sat behind him, following them was Mickie and Beth. The two big guys came next John and Randy, it was hard for anyone to believe as much as they hated each other on screen, they liked each other off it. Maryse smiled she and Maria were sat opposite them and the chairs behind them were empty. "It is such a shame Melina could not come she would have loved this." Maryse said looking back out at the landscape and saw the rolling hills turn more mountainous. "Too right she is going to be missing one hell of a party." Maria said throwing a casual wink at the boys opposite her and they grinned back.

"Hey guys nearly there, hope your are all ready for this." Drew called from the drivers seat as they all felt the bus start to ascend as they began the long journey up the hill to the castle.

Mickie was the first to spot it, leaning forward with her nose pressed to the glass the castle loomed up out of the Scottish low plains and in the shadow of the mountain behind, it looked almost unreal, like something you would see in a fairytale story which began with Once upon a time. It had turrets all the way round, cornered with what looked like large towers topped off with a steep spire. "My god its amazing." Mickie exclaimed and this time even Ted and Cody had put away their game and were staring at the castle.

"Wow now that is what I would call a house." The son of the million dollar man said leaning over the front of his seat to talk to Drew.

"Been in the family for generations, but neither my father nor my grandfather really ever lived here, they only kept it because it was our ancestral home, that and for great party's." Drew grinned back at them all.

Steering the bus up the long driveway Drew pulled up and went slowly across the drawbridge, which led into a large quadrangle in the middle of the main structure of the castle.

"Holy crap you actually have a moat." Randy exclaimed and Mickie could not help the smile that came across her face when she saw the looks on the boy's faces.

"I know its so Lord of the rings." Drew said with a grin as he parked the bus and everyone collected their things and got out quickly not being able to wait to see everything.

Giving them a quick tor Drew pointed out the large structure in front of them and told them that they would find out a bit more about the stone cylinder a bit later on tonight. "For now let's go inside and get settled, you will be surprised just how quickly it get's dark around here." Drew said and Mickie noticed that although it was August and it was quite warm there was a cold breeze blowing across the courtyard which made her think of rain. Picking up her bag and taking one last look at the exterior of the building she could not wait too se what this magnificent and ancient castle looked like on the inside.

One by one they filled though the enormous lobby, right in front of them was a grand stairway leading to the upper levels, it was carpeted in royal blue and framed by a solid dark oak banister on both sides. The chandelier above their heads sparkled and Mickie was at amazed at how clean it all was, for some reason she was expecting it to be dusty.

"I got the maids to come and give the old place a clean, change the bed sheets you know, oh and the cooks here for our dinner tonight." Drew said almost as an after thought. Drew's family were very well off, but he thought nothing of it he was a down to earth kind of guy, but anything that made the stay for his friends more enjoyable he was going to do it.

"My god I bet this place has some history?" Randy said as they walked along the hallway passing paintings of battle scene's and hunting scene's lined both side only interrupted by the occasional door.

Finally Drew pushed open double doors at the end of the corridor, they swung open with a bit of a creak protesting under the stain of years worth of wood worm.

"I could get used to this." John said as he walked to one of the three large sofa's in the room. They all face each other to form a square around a fire place with a large Persian rug in the centre. Mickie allowed her hand to trace over the large globe placed on the side of one of the sofa's and it spun easily under her touch.

"Are now that has a hidden secret." Drew said as Mickie watched the world turn literally. Coming over to them having got their attention Drew clicked a latch on the side of the globe and stopped its spinning. Pulling at the edge of the cabinet it sat on the globe split in two to reveal a liquor compartment.

"Now that's cool." Ted and Cody said almost in unison then looked at each other in annoyance.

Drew offered them all a seat then asked them what they would like to drink. He handed around their chosen tipple and sat down himself with a happy look on his face. Taking a glance down at his watch he saw it was almost six o'clock. He had asked for dinner to be ready for half past so that they could eat before the staff took their leave for the night. He looked at his friends and he was glad they were here, it was about time they all got to have just a few days where they could just relax.

Maria was sitting next to Cody at dinner and she couldn't help but notice how he kept glancing at her. Smiling slight she almost did not realise that Beth was trying to talk to her.

"Sorry what?" Maria said to the blond who just quirked an eyebrow at her and said

"Never mind."

Mickie looked across at her friend and shared a knowing glance with her, she was sat in between John and Randy who had started a conversation about Scottish legends, but they soon realised that bar the film Braveheart they knew nothing about Scotland.

"I have a legend for you though." Drew said smiling and taking a sip of her scotch.

The table went in to a excite hush as Drew sat forwards placing his glass on the table and taking a deep breath.

"Do you all remember the large stone pillar that rose out of the middle of the quad?" Drew asked and he was met with nodding heads. Well I will now tell you about it.

Back in the late fifteen hundreds my family were not well respected, but they were feared, they had a reputation you see for the hatred of anything un-Christian, especially when it concerned the likes of witches. That structure was purposely built for the burning of them." Drew paused to gauge the reaction of the people around the table, but they were all holding their breath willing him to continue.

"They were taken down the stone steps under this very room, taken down in to the chimney and strapped to a stake, then they would be set on fire, the smoke would rise up though the hole in the ceiling, there was no other windows or exit's but nothing ever remained of the women they burnt down there, it was said that it was Satan's chimney and he took every part of the sinner with him though that hole straight to hell." Drew concluded and he looked at Maryse who had let out a small gasp.

"That's horrible." She said covering her moth slightly and pushing her plate away.

"Yes, but also completely true." Drew said as the remaining staff filled passed them saying their good byes.

"Did we miss something is there a fire?" Ted asked as he watched the men and women all make their way out at once and got puzzled.

"No not at all, they just don't stay after dark, we Scottish people do love our superstitions." Drew said with a grin as randy looked at him.

"Do they believe this place is haunted or something?" He asked as the Scott's man stood up and placed his now empty glass on the table.

"Not haunted as such, it is said that when all the witches were burnt here their soles did not always go t the devil, some of them stayed behind to get revenge on any one connected to the family or the men involved in their deaths." He said as they all followed him back into the living room. They all took a seat on the couch Mickie ended up sitting next to Randy and she suddenly felt like she was being moved in to his vicinity all the time, but she was to interest in Drew's story to notice at the moment.

"Go on so, how have these ideas survived?" John asked as he sat down and Maryse wrapped her self around his arm.

"Several things, some of them can be put down to usual things, the house going bump in the night as well, but the way my Grandfather died, that was the thing which prompted my father to say away." Drew said looking towards a picture that hung over the fireplace, it was a stern looking man astride a large bay horse surrounded by hounds.

"He was found in his bath tub his wrist slit, before he died he had written a message on the wall, it said I deserved this." Drew was quite for a few moments before he gathered himself.

"I think that is enough of the ghost stories for one night don't you, now who is up for twister?"

Several hours and several games of twister later they were all once again rolling around the floor laughing as they fell over on top of one another as Maryse called right foot green. Randy who had been leaning over all of them lost his footing and brought them all crashing to the floor.

Once the laughter died down Mickie noticed she could here the patter of rain against the huge bay windows and the moon that had been lighting up the sky could not be seen behind the clouds.

"I think it's time for bed." Drew sais as they all stood up and collecting their suitcases from the lobby they all headed upstairs. Turning on the light Drew took them to the second story, he lead them down the corridor telling them one at a time which room they were in, and although they were all on the same floor they all had their own room. Randy suspected this corridor ran the entire length of the castle between spires. Drew pointed to two rooms opposite indicated on was Mickie's the others Randy's. Giving John and Mary's the last two sets of rooms, he told them to feel free to help them selves to anything, and if they got peckish in the night they could go down to the kitchen and get something.

Mickie opened the door to her room, it was large with a four poster bed in centre, it had cream and soft pink sheets covering the mattress, with matching pillows. The carpet was cream while the floor to ceiling length curtains matched the shade of subtle pink. Putting her suitcase on the bed Mickie pulled out her shorts and top she was wearing to bed and decided the rest could wait until morning. Climbing in and pulling the soft comforter up to her neck she sighed and turned off the light. Mickie listened to the sound of the rain on her window for a moment, she liked the sound of rain it made her feel cosy, then she could here it, the subtle moan and creek of the old castle, she smiled slightly to herself knowing how imaginations could change what was really happening into some ghost story especially after the thing's Drew had told them that evening. Mickie allowed herself to close her eyes and just continue listening to the rain, until she heard the crash.

Well now that is the first chapter, please note some chapters may contain scenes not suitable for younger views I will as ever put a warning on those chapters.

I hope you enjoyed it so far if you wish to find out what happens next and find out ore please review, I will be glad to oblige you.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here we go chapter two, thanks for all the comments they are gratefully received. Oh and if you get me that movie deal morrisonlover I would be happy to write that script.

Randy sat bolt upright in bed, he had not yet drifted off to sleep and the crash outside his room made him return to full alertness. It sounded like someone had dropped all the kitchen pans on the floor. However the kitchen was quite a way down stairs and the noise was far too loud and too close by to have come from the kitchen. Throwing off the bed covers Randy went to the door, forgetting that he was only dressed in his boxers.

Opening the door he looked down the hallway but it was pitch dark, all he could make out were fuzzy shapes. The door opposite his opened up and he glanced at Mickie briefly before one by one the doors along the corridor were opened.

Cody had the prese4nce of mind to turn his room light on and it cast enough glow to reveal Ted sitting on the floor holding his foot.

"God damm it who put that there." He said referring to the suit of armour he had knocked over.

"What's going on guys?" Drew said as he came out of his room at the end hearing all the commotion and he switched on the lights for the corridor illuminating the incident more clearly.

"Ted just fell over the suit of armour." Cody said as he helped his friend off the floor and Ted hobbled with Cody to his room.

"Sorry man, I will pay for the damage, I should have turned on the light, but I didn't know where one was." Ted said as he flexed his foot deciding that nothing was broken.

Mickie gave Randy a quick shake of her head and a smile, Maryse had gone to examine Ted's foot and Maria came over to just to see if she could help.

John was at the far end of the hall opposite Beth and he looked at Mickie and shrugged his shoulders as if to say he thinks they have it all covered. Mickie suddenly frowned realising that Beth had not come out of her room, with all this noise even though she was in the first room and furthest away from Ted's accident Mickie was sure she would have at least heard them all talking.

Coming out into the hallway Mickie knocked on Beth's door, there was no reply. Getting worried now Mickie glanced at Randy and John who were standing just behind her.

"Beth its Mickie are you ok?" Mickie called out not wanting to go into her room and disturb her, but something was not right. Receiving no answer and feeling really worried now Mickie twisted the knob to Beth's room. The light from the hallway spilled into the room casting an eerie glow across the mint green carpet and matching bed spread. Beth was in the bed Mickie could see her shape under the covers although she had them pulled up to cover part of her face.

Mickie walked slowly across the room, she was not sure why, it was just the way Beth was lying. One arm was thrown around the back of her head. Her face was facing away from the door and her hair spread around the pillow. There was something about the way she was lying that did not seem right and Mickie was almost afraid to get there because of what she might find.

Coming upon the bed Mickie reached out a slightly shaking hand and placed it on Beth's shoulder.

"Holy shit." Beth said as she sat up right clutching the sheet around her body.

"You scared the hell out of me." Beth said to Mickie who had gone ash white and was clutching her chest trying to regain her breath.

"I scared you I thought you were dead." Mickie said looking back over her shoulder to all the people gathered in the doorway. She noticed Beth remove something from her ears and Mickie got it.

"Sorry can't here you ear plugs." Beth said also eyeing all the people in her room.

"Who died?" She said suddenly looking slightly nervous.

"No one I thought you had, Ted just had an accident and woke up the whole house, except you that is, then when you didn't answer you door I thought something had happened to you." Mickie said as she finally managed to get her equilibrium back.

"Well now that you know I am not dead, would you all mind getting the hell out, I was trying to sleep." Beth said giving them all a smile and they all turned from the room and went back to their own.

Mickie noticed that Drew had not come all the way to check on Beth, like he had not been too worried about how she was, but it was late they had just bee shocked awake and she was tired so she forgot it and closed her door and went straight to bed.

Drew rubbed his head and turned off the hall light, climbing back into his own bed he lay looking up at the ceiling. Before all the commotion outside he had been having the most peculiar dream, now he had been awake for so long the dream had faded almost into a distant memory, what he could remember was not to present, he remembered the fire, the look in the eyes of the person in the fire and his feelings about it. That's what disturbed him most, he was enjoying watching them burn, he could not however who he was burning or why, but when they had been rushing to see if Beth was ok Drew had thought for sure that it was Beth burning in that fire.

Turning on to his side he tried to close his eyes, grateful that all he saw was the insides of his eyelids he sighed lightly and allowed his body to relax and drift back to sleep.

Randy woke up to bright sunshine, it was warm in the room and he pulled back the covers and stretched his body. Realising that he needed to use the bathroom and this was not an en-suite he got up quickly and headed for the door.

Walking down the hall he found the bathroom as last on the left the door had been left slightly ajar making his task easier.

Flushing and quickly washing his hand Randy pulled open the door and ran in to a sleepily looking Mickie James. He caught her upper arms before she could fall back and land on her behind.

"Oh sorry Randy thought it was empty." Mickie said giving him a quick smile and Randy stepped aside trying to ignore the fact that they were both in their night wear.

"All yours now." He said as he made his way back down to his room and planned to get ready for breakfast. If he wasn't mistaken he could already smell the bacon.

"Wow this is amazing." Maria said as she and Cody walked into the dining room and saw the breakfast spread put on by the staff who had all returned as soon as the sun had come up that morning. "Hoe do they get in and out of here I don't see any cars?" Maria whispered to Cody as they sat down at the far end of the table to wait for the others.

"Who knows maybe there is some sort of bus, like the one we came in on." He suggested as Ted and Maryse walked into the room followed by Beth who's eyes grew wide and she smiled.

"I could get used to this." She said taking a seat next to Cody as Ted and Maryse sat opposite them.

Mickie and Randy were the last to arrive, last that was apart from drew, finally they decided to get stuck in as one of the maids said that it would be getting cold and they could always keep something back for Drew.

They just made small talk as they all ate what ever they wanted from the impressive spread.

"I want to go down to the lock." Cody said as he shovelled egg into his mouth and Maryse pulled a disgusted face at his eating habits. Cody just gave her a look as they noticed that they had all almost finished and yet Drew still had not joined them.

"You know I wouldn't mind getting a look at that chimney." John said pushing his plate away stated and full.

"Me either, sounds like it holds a real history." Randy piped up and he looked around the room at everyone else.

"I think I would prefer the lock." Maria said holding her arms around herself as though she was cold not a hot summers day. Before they could discuss it further there host walked in no looking great, he had rings around his eyes and his skin was even paler than normal.

"Hey you ok man?" Ted said as Drew took the seat next to him and the maid that had served them earlier came up and handed him a fresh breakfast.

"Yeah I know I just didn't sleep too well, think I scared myself with all those stories last night, nothing a bit of coffee wont fix." He said with a rye smile and he started on his breakfast.

"Talking of which some of us were interested in seeing that chimney." Randy said as they all sat back and waited for Drew to eat.

"No problem I will be glad to show you, its pretty cool down there actually as long as you ignore what it was used for that is." He said and they all nodded as they fell into companionable silence while the sun came in though the windows.

Cody, Ted and Maryse and Maria had all gone down to the lock. Ted and Cody had wanted to see the chimney but had decided that they would go down with the girls to keep them company as they could go see it another time.

It was a beautiful day, the sunlight glistened of the calm water of the lock and the waves gently licked at the side of the dock. Maria couldn't help herself she took one look at the water and dived on in, it caressed her skin and washed away the almost sticky heat of the day. Maryse knew this kind of heat, when the air was thick and the sun almost too hot it could mean only one thing they were in for a storm later.

Getting her things together she laid down on the grass and allowed the sun to do its job and tan her skin, while it lasted.

Drew held up the lantern, there were no lights down here, by the time they had been invented there was no longer a use for the chimney and so they had never been installed. There were several torches mounted on the walls as they descended the stairs and Drew lit a few with a lighter on the way so they could see their path better. Beth followed him down a hand on his shoulder these steps were steep and with limited light it would be easy to loose your footing. Randy came next he also hand a hand on Beth's shoulder and Mickie behind him held his. John brought up the rear and was holding tightly to Mickie's hand just in case he got left behind and the lights went out. Finally they came to a doorway. It was perhaps only six feet high and five feet wide, small by today's standards, but back then it was perfect for the women to get through. Drew pushed open the door which stuck slightly, Beth was the only one close enough to help him and between them they managed to swing the door inwards.

Beth peered down in to the chamber it was dark and Drew lit the torch on the side of the doorway. It illuminated most of the chimney, it was cylindrical about ten feet in diameter and about thirty feet high, it was solid stone all the way around with a single door which was now being occupied by all the wrestlers. Looking up they could see the small opening that allowed the smoke to escape but no light came though that hole like it should, it was just plain blackness, like it really was a portal to hell.

"My god its creepy down here." Mickie said as she peered though a gap between Randy and John.

"Go on down." Drew said as he gave John a little nudge encouraging him to go first. John just gave the ladder a curious glance, it was made out of wood and he was not sure how old it was.

"Is that going to hold me?" He said pointing to it and Drew nodded.

"Yeah that's pretty new, we only got it so visitors could go down." Drew said as John began to descend.

Finally they were all standing on the floor of the chimney looking around." This would have been horrible, down here in the dark alone, those poor women." Beth said as she turned a full 360 degrees and her eyes came to rest on Drew who had a faraway look in his eyes.

"It wouldn't have been dark, they were on fire remember." Drew said almost as if he was having a happy memory.

"Ok I think that is enough for me." Randy said as he pushed Mickie towards the ladder and she went quite willingly, there was something in Drew's voice that gave her the creeps. Climbing back up they all made their way back towards the study where the stairs were located behind a large painting, unless you knew they were there, there was no way you could have found them. Feeling better now they were out in the open Mickie suggested they all went down and Joined the others at the lock.

They spent the rest of the day laughing and joking around the lock, sometimes in the water sometimes on the bank sunbathing. It was like nothing else in the world existed they were so alone up here that it was almost as if they were the last people left on earth and it was bliss.

Mickie watched as a plane cut a patch across the blue sky, it was the only clue that they indeed were not alone on this planet and for once she was extremely grateful that she was no on a plane to another city another country. Allowing her eyes to follow the aeroplane until it disappeared behind some ominous looking black clods.

"Hell look at that." Mickie said placing her sunglasses on the top of her head.

"I knew it, it has felt like rain all day." Maryse said also sitting up and staring at the ever darkening sky.

"Better get out of here, it's quite a walk back." Drew said as he watched the others as they gathered their things and made their way back to the castle. No one saw Drew's smile on his face at the utter delight of the approaching storm.

Hope you liked it as ever please review, if I get five reviews I will put the next chapter up tomorrow and it is going to be a good one so if you are reading this and thinking to review or not to review please do ta.


	3. Chapter 3

Here I am with another update, man I need to get a life thank you all so much for all the wonderful reviews, it still surprises me that people from around the world are reading my stories, and enjoying them.

On with the show.

Drew had been awake all night long that first night, the dream had returned this time it did not fade away but become part of his subconscious. There were voices in his head telling him to kill, they told him that they were all witches and they had to been sent to the devil.

Drew had tried to ignore these voices, he had put them to the back of his mind, trying to have a nice time with his friends. Down in the chamber of the chimney they had come to a crescendo and he almost started gathering kindling, fortunately Randy had got them to all leave before the desire overwhelmed him.

Sitting now at the dinner table he looked around at the faces of the people he called his friends, shaking his head he tried to tune into their various conversations, but he was fighting the voices.

Beth kept glancing at Drew he had been rather quite all though the afternoon and now during dinner he seemed to have this far away look in his eyes, much like the one he had gotten down in the chimney. Looking at Mickie who was sitting opposite her she noticed the diva was looking at her. They shared a look which spoke volumes, long ago they learnt to communicate with just a look, it helped them when they were in the ring and now it was a definite advantage.

"So Drew, I wouldn't mind hearing more about this places history, it so fascinating nothing in America has the history like this." Ted said making the Scottish wrestle look up and focus once again on what was going on around him.

Ted had not been down in the chimney and was too wrapped up in Maryse's attentions to notice the change in Drew's manner.

"Oh there is nothing more to tell really, the burning's stopped with my great, great I think great grandfather, there has not been a death in this castle since then except for my own grandfather." Drew said seeming to return to his normal self and Mickie allowed herself to relax a little.

"How well did you know him?" John asked as he watched the staff file out of the room on their way to the town.

"Not at all, he died before I was even born." Drew said pushing his uneaten pasta around his plate with his fork and averting his eyes slightly.

"Oh so I take it he committed suicide, did they ever find out why." Cody said not wanting to beat around the bush, but something about this place was giving him the creeps, and the departure of the staff brought it up in his mind again.

"My father says he was only a young boy, but he remembers they had been here at Christmas, his parents, my grand parents had a big fight, my grandmother walked out taking my father and his brother to the town. He said she never forgave herself because when they returned the next day his was in the bath tub." Drew said keeping a blank expression on his face.

"That's what started the whole superstitions thing off again, it was said that any male descendent in the Mactyre family will be driven insane but the castles ghosts. My father said my grandfather was a depressive man and he was going to do it one way or another." Drew said finally looking up and smiling at his guest's.

"I think that's enough horror for one evening don't you, how about we play some cards?"

The wrestlers all agreed and moved in to the sitting room, the games were fun but Randy could not help but think about the curse that seemed to have been placed on this castle and the family, had they seen glimpses of it already having an effect on Drew, or was it just knowing about the castles history that had sparked the sudden belief that Drew was being affected by this curse.

Right now he looked just like the friend he had know for the last two years, brushing off the thoughts he looked sideways at Mickie and smiled at her. He noted that both she and Beth had been a little on edge since the incident in the chimney, but they seemed to have relaxed somewhat since then and she gave him a smile back and her face softened and it made his heart flutter, it always did when she looked at him like that with an open smile and looking up at him though her eyelashes.

"Hey drew fancy showing me and Ted that chimney now, I have been dying to see it?" Cody said as he placed down his cards and started to gather up everyone else's.

"No!" Both Beth and Mickie said in unison and that earned them some odd looks from the people who had not been down there earlier on.

"What, why you guys got to go?" Ted said as if offended that he might be too scared or something. Mickie tried to think of a reasonable excuse, but her mind was blank, Beth was also trying to come up with a way to put them off that wasn't, it sends drew slightly mad when Randy jumped in.

"In this kind of weather the torches would blow out you would not be able to see a thing anyway." He said not sure if that was true or not but it seemed to work.

"Good point, better see it in daylight, just in case there is something down there a Ted." Cody said giving his friend a grin and Ted just frowned at him.

"It's getting late anyway I could do with getting some serious sleep tonight anyway." Drew said standing up and stretching his arms above his head. He was having conflicting emotions, on one hand the voices were screaming at him to take them down into the chimney, and the other side of him the one that was winning at the moment was scared to go anywhere near that cold dark place.

Everyone started getting up and making their way towards the stairs. Randy had caught hold of Mickie's arm and she turned round to look at him, he was telling him with her eyes that he wanted her to stay for a moment and they both waited until everyone else had left. Taking Mickie over to sit by the fire place Randy noted that even though it was only burning embers now it was still throwing off a decent amount of warmth in to the large room. Before Randy could tell Mickie what he wanted her to stay for there was a tremendous crash of thunder. It seemed to roll around the entire castle reverberating off the stone to almost echo through the long corridors, it was creepy and fascinating at the same time. The sitting room was only being illuminated by the glowing fire and Randy could only see shadows on Mickie's face and her eyes, that was until the lighting hit and lit up the room like a firecracker would. Mickie almost had to blink in surprise at the sudden flash of light but it did give away Randy's worried expression.

"What is it Randy?" Mickie asked concern etching her voice now as she realised just how quite it was in between the thunder.

"I am not someone who believes in ghost, superstitions or haunted houses, but there is defiantly something happening to Drew, it's almost like just the thought of something happening is driving him to see it happening in himself." Randy said trying to express his concerns with out scaring her too much, but she seemed to be the only other person who was really a wear of what was happening.

"I have seen it too, only glimpses though, do you think he might actually do something, like kill himself?" Mickie said slight doubt in her voice but just the fact that she had said it meant she thought it was possible.

"I don't know, I think maybe we should keep and eye on him though, and keep him away from that chimney." Randy added, knowing that going down there had seemed to start off his strange behaviour, or at least extenuated it.

"Agreed, we keep it nice and friendly and up in the open air, which is if the rain ever lets up." Mickie said standing up and exiting the room, followed by Randy they made there way to their rooms in silence, not wanting to wake anyone that had already fallen asleep, but with the sound of this thunder and the intrusive sparks of lighting how anyone could sleep was beyond Mickie.

Opening her room she flicked on the light beside the bed and walked over to the window. She watched as the rain cause the view to distort until she couldn't make out anything below with any kind of clarity. Closing the drapes she saw that they blocked out all of the lightning that would have disturbed her sleep and although the sounds of the thunder were still present it was muffled and growing more infrequent. Turning her back on the window Mickie changed quickly for bed and climbed in. Switching off the light she settled down into the soft comforter and allowed sleep to claim her.

Drew was in the chimney, he had been collecting wood for the fire, he had not even realised he had been doing it until he had finished, the kindling was a little wet from the rain, but nothing that wouldn't dry out in time. He smiled at his work, now all he had to do was collect a stake big enough to hold his prey still while he allowed the chimney to do it's work. Climbing the stone steps he did not light a single torch, he knew the way automatically, he knew the height and with of every step as though he had walked along them thousands of times before, when in reality he had only been to the chimney on a couple of occasions.

Walking around the outside of the quad drew came to the garage where he had parked the mini van, getting out the key he looked at them for a second before throwing them in to one of the drains that drew water away from the castle into the middle of the quad. Giving a small nod of the head he moved to the back of the garage and pulled a piece of tarpaulin back. He had never been to this garage before, never seem this piece of tarpaulin either, but he just knew where to look. Underneath were several large pieces of wood, obviously put there for repairs or building work of some kind, but this is just what he needed.

Pulling up one long piece of wood that was about seven feet long and at least two feet wide he had to use all his strength to get it down in to the chimney. Manoeuvring it along the narrow stairway was difficult and Drew was sweating profusely as he dropped it down the ten feet on to the chimney floor.

Finally in place Drew was happy he climbed the stairs in to the study and walked to the main stairway. His eyes were lit up by the lighting outside and his heavy breathing was covered up by the rain. Water dripped from his damp hair and off the end of his nose, it was sweat mixed with the rain and Drew did not ever attempt to wipe it off his face. Coming to a door Drew placed his hand on the knob, turning it slowly he smiled seeing the person in the bed was asleep and unaware of his presence. Walking over to the bed and watching them sleep drew took in a slightly shaky breath, the voices were screaming at him to take this persons life to tie them to the stake and light it up. Drew turned back for the door and closed it, he did not want to wake up the entire house hold with his victims screams.

OMG who is going to get it first, answers on a post card please. Lol hope you enjoyed, as I updated so quickly without getting my five reviews I think I should have a reward and get five more for tomorrow or no update and I will stick to it this time, believe me it will be worth it, the fun starts here guys.

Ps my imagination has been working over time recently so expect some goriness in the next few chapters, well this is a horror after all.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all I need to warn you this chapter is not for the faint hearted, please expect scenes that may disturb younger views from the start. Lol now that's out of the way I even managed to scare myself thinking of this chapter last night, hope I get it across well.

Drew approached the bed, his footsteps made no sound on the soft carpeting, he looked down at the face just above the comforter. He did not realise he had the knife in his hand until he had slashed her wrist with it.

Clamping a hand over Maria's mouth to prevent her screams from waking the others, she was breathing hard, making muffled sounds and throwing her body about wildly and spraying blood all over the room from the slash on her wrist. Drew licked off some of the blood that had landed on his lip and noticed the taste did not appal him as he thought it would, in fact he smiled slowly and watched as Maria struggled for air.

Drew yanked the covers back from her body, she was wearing a night gown that had thin straps and covered her from the tops of her breasts to mid thigh. Drew paid no attention to her attire, he was focusing on the exposed creamy skin of her chest.

Getting up on the bed and sitting across her hips he found he could hold her still. Swapping hands he placed one over her mouth and the other held the knife above her chest. He saw the pain and fear flash in Maria's eyes as a bolt of lightning hit and illuminated them for a split second.

Taking the knife he placed the edge of the blade against her skin a began cutting.

When he was finished Maria lay unconscious beneath him, she was not dead yet he could see her shallow breaths on her now very bloodied chest, her write wound was deep and had cause substantial blood loos, a pool of it had gathered on the floor beside the bed where her arm had fallen. Climbing down Drew placed the knife at her throat and with one last exhale slashed it across the diva's wind pipe. There was no scream, no struggle just the light leaving her eyes and the gurgling sound of her trying to take a last breath. Drew watched fascinated as she fell totally limp and he finally whipped a hand across his face as the blood was starting to make him itchy.

In that moment he heard a gentle call out side of the door. Going over to wait just behind the wall so he would have perfect access to the person standing outside he waited for them to open the door.

"Maria, it's Cody can I come in?" Cody whispered as his hand lingered on the door knob. She had invited him over. "Meet me at two in my room, no one will see us then." She had said with a seductive wink, and Cody couldn't help but turn slightly red, he knew what Maria wanted and he was very willing to let her have it. Now he was stood outside her door in the pitch dark. There had been no reply, he supposed that she could have fallen asleep. Not knowing what to do he figured he had two options, either he could return to his own room, not bother her but maybe miss the chance or he could go in and wake her up in a most interesting manner. Taking a deep breath Cody pushed the door open slowly and entered the darkened room.

Mickie had been asleep, it had not been a really good sleep, she had been having some kind of nightmare, she could not remember it now but she had awoken in a light sweat. Throwing the covers back feeling like they had suddenly become oppressive Mickie rolled on to her back and stared at the ceiling. Sighing she did not know how she was going to get back to sleep now, she noticed the storm had let off somewhat, the rain was lighter now and she had yet to here any thunder. Listening intently for any signs of the storm Mickie heard a door open. It was an odd sound, the door was being opened very slowly as if the person doing it did not want themselves to be heard. Then there was a muffled noise like someone shouting, then a thump, Mickie sat up slightly listening but she heard nothing more. Tilting her head to the side in the darkness she listened for the sounds of anyone who may have just knocked something over in the dark or a light going on. None of those things happened and Mickie started to worry, this was not normal, everything was telling her that something was not right and that she needed to run. Her muscles were tense and her heart rate had increased as the adrenaline rushed though her system. Finally she heard the door opening again, it was close not Beth's or Teds they were too far away for Mickie to have heard the subtle squeak and the swish it made on the carpet. She heard the latch click as the person shut the door and walked down the hall way with slow dragging steps.

Frozen Mickie did not know what to do, whoever this was was coming closer to her room, she could almost hear their breathing. Mickie pulled the covers up over her head and laid down trembling and trying to be as quite as possible.

"What am I doing, a mad man maybe out there and for protection I use a quilt." Mickie thought to herself as she rolled off the bed so it was between her and the door.

Mickie peered over the top of the bed her eyes fixed on her door. Her eyes had obviously adjusted to the light some what and she could make out the knob shining slightly in the cracks of light that came though the edges of the curtains. Mickie held her breath as the knob began to turn.

Drew did not know why he wanted this room, but something was telling him that this one should be next. As he turned the knob some one shouted to him. "Hey drew what the hell are you doing?" Drew shot his head up and looked down the corridor at John Cena, he stood there in his shorts and bear chest and Drew sneered at him.

"Shit hey guys Drew he had a knife wake up!" John screamed hoping they would all here him and come out and help. John backed up slightly so he was opposite Cody's and Maria's rooms. Drew had taken a step towards him and only now as he stood in the dim glow of a sky light did John see the blood that covered Drew.

Mickie heard John shout, she stood up looking around the room for something to use as a weapon, she was sure Drew had been outside her room and she would have a second to surprise him and maybe even injure him. Spotting what looked like and old hunting stick mounted on the wall Mickie pulled it off its hanger and felt it was quite a solid object, it was not very heavy but could probably cause some damage. Mickie went over to the door as quickly and as quietly as she could and taking in a shaky breath yanked the door open.

Randy had heard the shout, he thought he had dreamt it at first. Getting up out of bed just to check he had been imagining it he heard the door opposite his slam open and a large thump then a grunt. Randy did not think twice he pulled his door open and looked at Mickie's wild eyes and then down at Drew. He was covered in blood, a butcher knife hanging from one hand and the other was clutching the back of his neck as he had been brought to his knees by Mickie's blow.

John and Ted ran up the corridor hoping to get Drew before he could get back up but the Scots man was flailing the knife around wildly.

Randy tried to grab the knife but Drew managed to slash him on the hand, this made everyone else take a step back as Drew stood up. The look in his eyes said everything, drew was no longer in control, he was wild as though he did not care about the pain or the people. Mickie had to take a step back at the look on his face. Drew backed up down the hallway, brandishing the knife at the four people in the hall. He glanced to his side as Beth opened her door and quickly ducked back in as Drew took a swipe at her with his knife.

Turning and fleeing down the stairs he knew he had to regroup before he tried for the rest of them, he would pick them off one by one, taking them all on would be suicide and he could not die until he had finished.

Beth came back out looking rather pale in her blue night gown and she glanced at the people in the corridor.

"What the hell, was that Drew?" Beth said stumbling over her words as Maryse's door opened slowly and out came the French Canadian visibly shaking.

Ted went to her and threw his arm about her shoulders as she leaned her body on to his.

"I think so, but it's not the Drew we know, I think this house, it's cursed him." Mickie said not quite believing what she was saying.

"You mean the one that got his grandfather, shouldn't he be lying in the bath tub then, not trying to kill us." Beth said anger appearing on her face until she realised that there were two of them missing.

"Where are Cody and Maria?" She said stopping mid stride as she ended her pacing and looked towards their doors.

"Oh god, he had an awful lot of blood on him." Jon said looking from the girls to Randy who stepped forward and went to Cody's door.

They all followed him as he pushed it open they all sighed with relief when they found it empty, not that it was a good thing but at least they didn't find his body. Turning round Ted found himself at Maria's door.

Opening the door he found he could only get it about half way, pushing hard he realised something was blocking it. Poking his head around the corner, Ted dropped to his knees and placed his hands on his friends back.

"Oh god Cody." Ted cried as Randy and John came though the gap and saw the young man lying in a pool of blood around his head where his throat had been slashed. Looking up they saw the woman on the bed.

Randy walked over to Maria, her eyes were open and staring at him, her face showed pain and fear and the bed was crimson from her blood. He heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him as Beth and Mickie had come into the room.

"Oh my go we have to get out of here, only a crazy person would do that." Mickie said pointing to the carving that read WITCH across Maria's chest.

Randy nodded quickly pulling up the covers over Maria's head and ushering them all out of the door helped by John who pulled Ted off Cody they all walked back into the hallway. They all listened waiting for any noise which might indicate Drew's presence. Hearing nothing they started to head down the corridor for the stairway, moving slowly they dared not turn on a light, but they knew they were in much more danger of banging into something and alerting Drew to their presence.

Randy knew that they had to be careful Drew had been gone for a while and he was not just about to give up and leave them alone. He had probably gone to find a better weapon and Randy was scared that it might be one of the old hunting riffles that were scattered around the house. If Drew got a gun they were all in big trouble, and randy wanted to get one first.

Mickie rounded the corner, she looked down the last short corridor and saw that it was clear, waving behind her for everyone to follow there was a flash of lightling. Catching her attention she snapped her head to the bottom of the flight of stairs and at the darkened figure at the bottom. Turning quickly Mickie ran past the others, and they all seemed to catch on quickly as they saw her glance back at the stairway and then back to trying to see where she was going.

Maryse was taking up the rear with Ted, he was gripping her hand tightly and was pulling her along, they were following the others at a faster pace than the darkness that surrounded them would allow.

Ted hollered as he tripped over something taking Maryse down with him, rolling end over end he finally came to rest on his back with Maryse half lying on him.

"Get up guys run." John's voice screamed into the darkness but Ted did not here them come back for either of them. Pushing himself up on to his knees he looked up and straight into the eyes of a man who was now carrying a nice shiny axe, and Ted could see that Drew had every intension of using it.

First of all very sorry Matt for the death of Dashing Cody Rhodes but it had to be done. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and you read it in broad daylight he he.

Please review and let me know how this is going, is it too much violence or not enough, please let me know and I will aim to please.


	5. Chapter 5

Same warning as before folks, please do not read if you don't think you can handle it.

Ted saw Maryse kneeling on the floor, Drew was standing over her holding the axe high above his head. Looking behind him he saw no sign of the others and a momentary flash of betrayal ran though his mind. He only had a split second to make the decision whether to run or to save Maryse, he looked down at her trembling body, her eyes were fixed on Drew she had not made any move to get away and Ted knew if he left her she would die. The man holding the axe was no longer Drew, yes it looked like him, but there was no humanity left in his eyes now, he looked down at Maryse pausing slightly as though he was contemplating on how to kill her not if.

Ted launched himself at Maryse as Drew made the decision and brought the axe down quickly.

Beth looked behind her but all she could see was the darkness of the corridor, she heard a yell which sounded like Ted and she closed her eyes and stopped running.

"We have to go back." She said tugging on John's arm to bring him to a stop to.

"We can't, it is probably too late for them, without a weapon he will kill us all." John said huffing slightly for breath as Mickie and Randy came towards them having realised that they had stopped.

"We need to go now, we need to find a way out of here." Mickie said she had not heard the shout or been aware of what had happened behind her.

"Where are Ted and Maryse?" Mickie said her eyes flashing big in the darkness.

"They fell down, Drew was right on top of them, I think he killed them." Beth said her head hanging and her eyes brimming with moisture.

"What we have to help them." Mickie said moving forward back in the direction they had come.

"No we can't, we will be killed too." Randy said placing his hand on her upper arm and keeping her still.

"We are going to die anyway if we stay here." She said anger crossing her voice but she did not pull away from him.

"We have to find another way down." John said trying to see anything in the darkness of the hallway, but he could only make out shapes and his inability too see was making him nervous, for now Drew did not appear to be following them, but this was a huge castle and he knew it far better than they did.

"We keep moving, we find a way out and even if we have to run to the town we do it." John said as he now took up the lead and the rest of them followed.

Ted could feel the sharp pain in his leg as he barrelled in to Maryse, he watched as she rolled out of the way. He saw that her paralyse from fear seamed to have gone, but instead of running away she had gotten up and ran into the nearest room. Ted looked down at his leg and he knew now why he was unable to move or breath though the pain. He looked towards the middle of the hallway and saw his foot just lying there on its side.

He almost smiled because it looked so comical just lying there while he was over lent against the wall holding on to his leg which was leaving a large trail of blood as he crawled away from the door Maryse had escaped through.

Ted looked up at Drew who was breathing foul smelling breath into his air space and Ted swallowed hard.

"You think you could keep your smelly breath to yourself." Ted said he did not know where he had gotten his sudden courage from, but he knew the longer he kept Drew occupied the more chance Maryse had of escaping.

Drew just looked at him, suddenly he reached out with a hand and grabbed Ted's T-shirt. He pulled him forward so he was kneeling in front of him, slightly sagging at the shoulders but he tipped his head up at Drew as he swung the axe.

Drew watched as Ted's head rolled down the hallway some, stepping over the body he made his way to the room where the witch had escaped to. Kicking the head out of the way as it had come to rest against the door, as if to put up one last defence for his witch Drew turned the knob and entered what used to be his great grandmothers sewing room.

Maryse had rushed into the room in a blind panic, there was nothing in here really, just a spinning wheel in the centre and a large bureau that had probably been used to keep the cotton and other fabrics in. Maryse flashed her eyes around the room and saw no where she could hide. Moving over to a darkened corner she slid down the wall and drew her knees up and clutched her arms around them. She began to sob into her bear knees as the door to her room opened. She dared not look up she could not look the man she had once called her friend in the eyes, what she had seen in them scared her more than the sharp axe blade which he had been holding over her.

Drew spotted her straight away, it was almost as if his eyes had completely adjusted to the darkness and he did not need any more light with witch to see his victims with.

He did not hesitate or slow down, he walked over to the corner of the room and picked Maryse up by the hair and punched her in the face.

Maryse went down with a crash and Drew pounced on her stomach forcing the wind out of her and causing her to struggle for air. Maryse threw her body about trying to throw him off but he was far heavier than her. She stopped moving suddenly as Drew pulled the switch blade from his trouser pockets and she eyed it as it flashed in the light from the window.

Drew was drawn to her eyes as they grew impossibly large as she saw the knife. Placing his hand across her throat and causing her to choke as she pulled in air he began carving the word in to her chest. Maryse tried to scream but the tight hold Drew had on her throat was preventing much noise from coming out. The pain in her chest was almost too much and she started to pas out.

Drew climbed off Maryse, she was not dead far from it, she was panting for air and trying to get up. Drew pulled the lighter from his pocket, pulling her up by the hair again he touched the flame to her blonde tresses and watched as one side of her hair and face began to burn.

Maryse screamed and ran about the room batting her hands against her head in a vein attempt to put out her hair. She could feel the heat on her face and the smell of hair and flesh burning was making her feel sick. Turning round she ran straight into Drew who got the switch blade and ended her misery quickly with a quick flick across her exposed throat.

Drew watched as the woman crumpled to the floor and stamped on her hair to put out the last of the flames. Stepping over her body he smiled and he left the door open so that anyone coming past would see what happened to witches in this castle.

Mickie stopped and shivered, she had heard that scream, she suspected that all of Scotland would have heard those screams. They made her blood tingle and her head hurt. She knew it was Maryse, there was no mistaking it she was in pain and lots of it.

Randy winced as the scream echoed though the hallway and it just seemed to keep coming.

They had been walking around in what seemed like circles, each hallway seemed to connect to another but not in any sort of rational fashion. By taking left after left they hoped they would come back upon the main stairway, now they were down a corridor none of them recognised.

"We need to split up." John said as they stopped at what looked like a T junction.

"We are getting no where, Drew is going to be coming soon and you can bet he is not going to be wondering aimlessly though these hallways." He continued starting to get frustrated. Beth placed a hand on his upper arm and allowed her thumb to caress it slightly. John glanced at her, he knew she was a strong proud woman who very rarely showed fear or sadness, but now he could see both in her eyes and he softened his expression slightly.

"We can't split up, he will pick us off one by one, we need to stay together." Randy said interrupting the little moment and John looked back at him.

"I know but we can't run forever, eventually he will find us in here." John countered as he looked first left then right.

"How about me and Randy go this way, just five minutes or so, you two go that way and do the same, we then turn around and meet back here." Mickie suggested, men had a point, it was risky splitting up but they needed to find away out too.

Randy looked at Mickie wondering how she had managed too keep so calm under these circumstances.

"Ok agreed, look for anything that might give us a clue to the way out, and if you see Drew just yell." Randy said as he took hold of Mickie's hand and turned right.

Mickie was trying to keep it all together on the outside, but inside she was a mess. Her heart was going a million miles and hour and her skin was crawling with goose bumps. Every little noise was making her jump and the amount of adrenaline causing though her system was making her head hurt and her vision swim slightly. Randy was pulling her though another corridor, she saw nothing different in this one than she had in any of the others.

"Stop." She said suddenly, halting her own progress and pulling Randy over to the window. Looking down on to the courtyard below Mickie tried to establish where they were in the castle by there location relative to where the draw bridge was below.

"Good idea." Randy said catching on quickly, he looked down and saw that he could not see the draw bridge at all.

"Are we on top of it?" Randy said trying to look directly down and not succeeding.

"I don't know that would bee my guess." Mickie said pushing back from the window and turning to Randy, she could see him better now there was more light here. Not much the clouds outside were still coving any light from the moon but the storm had eased up completely and now the silence was eerie. It meant they could here Drew if he was coming sooner, but it meant he could here them too. Mickie looked back along the hallway to where they had left John and Beth.

"I think we should keep going this way, the Drew bridge was on out right when we walked in the main doorway. That means if we go across it, we will end up back where we started." She said looking up into Randy's eyes. He was not looking at her he was staring above her head and his eyes had gone cold and he was squinting as if it was sunny and he was trying too see something in the glare.

Mickie turned her head around slowly. She had to allow her eyes to adjust to the change in light and she saw what randy had been looking at.

John was walking next to Beth keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any signs of Drew, they had neither heard nor seen anything of the Scots man but it did not stop either of them from jumping when a stray tree branch slapped against a nearby window.

"God my heart can't take much more of this, forget getting chopped up by and axe wilding maniac, I am going to have a coronary right now." Beth said as she squeezed John's hand tight as they came to what looked like a dead end.

"Damm it, well at least we know we have not been here before." John said as he placed his hands on the double doors and rested against the cool wood.

"Maybe we should check inside, I mean these castles usually have secret passages and the corner or end rooms are the most likely to have them." Beth said looking over her shoulder and seeing nothing. John looked at her and smiled, he always knew this woman had brains.

"Why not it can't get much worse." He said pushing on the door as they parted to reveal a pretty elaborate snooker room.

Beth walked around the table allowing her hand to brush along the soft nape of the cloth. John went straight to the book case, it was always the book case in the movies and he pulled at the few books that were still on the shelves.

Beth was looking behind curtains and paintings looking for any indication that there was a secret room or door way. Running her hands along the wall she felt for any change any dent that might indicate a join. She found nothing and looked over to John who was checking under the rug in case there was a trap door.

"I guess they had not thought of escape routes for people trying to escape a murderer." John said as he let a weary smile touch his lips.

Before Beth could reply they heard a shout that was distinctly Randy and they shot to the door to hear him better.

"Run he is here, Beth John run!" the shout came but it was disappearing into the distance not getting closer and Beth turned to John who had a slight look of panic about him. They had no where to go this hallway was a dead end and from what it sounded like drew was either coming this way or waiting for them back at the T junction where they had left Mickie and Randy, there was no where for them to run, so they did the only thing they could, they closed the doors.

Mickie had seen drew, she did not need any encouragement from Randy she just ran. Randy had shouted a warning to Beth and John hoping that they would here him and get the hell out of the way. Rounding a corner they found that they were at a dead end. Mickie was momentarily confused by this but she had no time to really think about it, she quickly darted left in to a room and closed the door. She did not realise that she had left Randy out in the hallway and he had not seen where she had gone.

Mickie heard the foot steps but she couldn't know who's they were. Turning round and seeing where she had come into Mickie lunged at the deep bath tub and pulled the shower curtain in to place so anyone opening the door may be tricked into thinking it was empty. Crouching down Mickie listened as the door was inched open.

Oh I am evil am I going to do the unthinkable and kill off Mickie, who knows I do like my twists. What do you think of the John Beth moments, keep them coming or OMG no it's kind of sick, let me know and I will see what I can do.

PS again apologies for Matt but they have to die in order I am afraid or the ending wont work. PS I love Cody and Maryse that's why they are in a lot of my stories I promise I will make it up to you.


	6. Chapter 6

Back again with an update, hope you have all been on the edge of your seats waiting for this one.

Tank you for all your wonderful reviews as always they are all very much appreciated.

On with the show.

Mickie crouched down behind the shower curtain, she could see the outline of a person moving towards her. There body was big, it loomed way above her head, it was impossible to make out whether it was Randy or Drew. Mickie held her breath she was trying to make herself as small and as quite as possible inside the bathe tub. The shadow that had moved around the room first from one said to the other now was casting its darkness across her face, they were just standing the other side of the curtain and Mickie was sweating with fear. It ran down the side of her face as her body trembled with the cold.

The shadow of a hand reached across the bath tub to clutch at the corner of the curtain, Mickie watched as the fingers grasped hold of the plastic material and drew it back.

Beth clutched on to John's arm as they closed the door to the snooker room, they turned now looking for a place to hide not any kind of trap door. Beth tugged John over to a closet that was in the room. It was used for storing cue's and other bits of snooker equipment. Thankfully it was pretty empty and they squeezed inside, closing the door behind them John noticed that he was pretty much flush up against Beth's back and there was no where for him to go. Also the closet was pitch black, he couldn't even see Beth's head and it was right in front of him he knew it was because he could smell her hair.

Beth could feel John's chest expanding and contracting with each breath and the sound of his heart and the heat from his chest was comforting. Reaching back behind her she searched for his hand with her own and brushing up against his body she felt him stiffen slightly then relax as his fingers wound in her own. Beth let her head sag back and found that it was laying on his shoulder. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes, there was something very arousing about being this scared, being on edge and pumped up on adrenaline was making every touch every breath seem more intoxicating.

John's hand had come round to pull her body closer to his, but they knew they could not stay in the closet forever, if Drew found them they would be sitting ducks, there would be no where for them to run, having heard nothing for at least ten minutes John squeezed Beth's hand and spoke.

"I think we should make a dash for it, we have to see if we can find Mickie and Randy, and if not we need to get out of here." He said as Beth lifted her head and tried to turn round to look at him but it was pointless.

"I know we would be like shooting fish in a barrel in here too." Beth said standing up straight now and taking long slow breaths trying to calm her sudden increased heart rate.

Listening for a few moments John raised his hand trying to find the door knob, he had to reach around Beth and he didn't know why he had not just asked her to open it in the first place, he supposed it was some small wish to allow the soft press of her body into his own. It always made him wonder why sex and fear were so closely related but he was feeling it now. John's hand finally found the knob and he turned it and opened the door.

Mickie held her breath as the hand pulled at the shower curtain, she did not even look at the face of the person holding open the curtain now, she could not take her eyes off that hand.

"Mickie, shit what the hell did you think you were doing." Randy said looking down at the trembling woman. Reaching in he lifted her up by the arm pits, before he could bring her over the edge of the bath tub she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I thought, I thought…" She stuttered as Randy held her back, his strong arms encircling her completely as the shaking subsided.

Mickie released Randy and pushed away from him slightly as his hands went to her shoulders.

"What happened to Drew he was right behind us?" Mickie said as Randy helped her out of the tub but they made no move to open the door or get out of the bathroom.

"I am not sure I turned round to confront him as I realised that this was a dead end, but he was gone, the next thing I know is you have disappeared too. I thought he had snatched you from right under my nose, then I realised I would have at least head you." Randy said giving her a quick flash of his smile then his face went back to just looking worried.

"I am sorry if I scared you, but man it was horrible when I turned round and you weren't there." He said allowing his hand to caress her bear shoulder and Mickie felt tears well up in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She could not believe that a few moments ago she thought she was going to die.

"I'm sorry too I thought you were right behind me, from now on we stick together, even if I have to tie myself to you." Mickie said flashing him a smile and Randy had to grin back at her.

"Ok, but Mickie hiding in a bath tub?" randy said allowing his eyebrows to creep up his face.

"What it was the best I could do at short notice." Mickie defended herself and folding her arms across her chest.

"Guess you never saw Psycho." Randy said with a grin and Mickie's face dropped in realisation. Moving forward Randy opened the bathroom door and peered down the corridor it was dark and empty just like he had left it not five minutes ago. Stepping out Mickie took hold of Randy's hand and they made their way back down towards where they had split from Beth and John, knowing that they either had to go back on them selves or down the corridor Beth and John had been exploring.

"Why do you think he stopped chasing us?" Mickie finally said as they rounded a corner which brought them back to the T junction.

"I have no idea, but for now lets be grateful he is not here." Randy replied as they decided they would go back the way they had come, knowing Beth and John would not have come down their hallway because of Randy's warning. Hoping their friends had had the same idea Mickie and Randy headed back the way they had come, back to the main stairway and freedom.

Beth's eyes went as wide as they could when she saw him. John had just pushed open the door to the closet and there was Drew, he had been waiting for them all along. How had he known where to look for them, why had he not opened the door? Beth did not have chance to ponder these questions as the axe swung down at them. Beth dodged to her left causing the axe to just graze her arm but cause no real damage. The axe was heavy and John managed to grab it on Drew's reverse swing, taking hold of the handle just above Drew's own grip Jon struggled with the Scots man. Sweat poured down John's forehead as Drew just smiled at him, it was like he possessed strength that far outweighed John's and that had never been the case before. Drew was looking John right in the eyes and his lips were peeled back in a half smile half sneer.

"When I get my hands on your witch I am going to gut her like a fish." Drew snarled at John and john had to blanch at the sound of his voice. It was hollow like he had been talking to him though a deep tunnel.

John glanced to his right and saw Beth getting to her feet, she had been down a long time from crashing into the snooker table on her dive away from the axe blow. She was on to one knee now and saw John and Drew battling for supremacy, standing up quickly she ran and grabbed the snooker cue off the table and swung it at Drew, it connected with the back of his head and for a moment he was dazed and John managed to get the axe away from him.

"Run Beth." John said as Drew spent no time at all in launching himself at her knowing that John would not be able to hurt him if he had his witch. Beth rushed past Drew hair flying out behind her as his fingers brushed against the soft tendrils but were unable to get a hold. Drew ran after her, he knew from experience that John would not be able to run very fast with that axe and he would easily catch up with Beth.

Beth was huffing for air by the time she had reached the end of the corridor, she had not dared to look back over her shoulder because she knew he was coming, she could here the throaty noise of his breathing only steps behind her. Coming to the T junction Beth did not have time to think she just ran back towards where they had originally come from. Flying past a window Beth saw another suit of armour this one was holding on to a sward though. Reaching out she mad a grab for it. Just as her fingers closed around the handle Drew smashed into her side. Beth tumbled down the hallway and Drew followed her, but this time Beth had managed to keep hold of the sward. Drew was up faster than she was, the blow had knocked her off kilter and she was still getting to her feet when Drew was on top of her.

Taking her by the wrist he twisted until Beth had to let go of the sward, he kept hold of her wrist and reached down and picked it up with his other hand. Beth struggled to get away from Drew, she was a strong woman but she was no match for him, her eyes lit up as she saw John coming down the corridor holding the axe at chest height, he was obviously exhausted from carrying it that far and that fast but he raised it aloft when he saw Drew with Beth in his grasp.

Beth saw what was going to happen only moments before it did. John had raised the axe leaving his middle exposed, Drew had remained bent over leaving the sward on the floor but in his grasp. John had increased his speed with the intention of chopping Drew in half while he was bent over. At the last moment just before John brought the axe down Drew let go of Beth, he swung the sward almost 180 degrees slicing John almost in half.

"No John don't" Beth had called but it was too late, John's body was now flat on the ground face down and butt in the air where his knees had creased and his upper half of his body had fallen first in to the floor. Beth realised that she was free from Drew's grasp, knowing she could do nothing for John she turned round and began sprinting for the next corridor.

She ignore the burning in her chest and the fire in her legs, she just tucked her head in and pumped her arms and ran like she was on fire. Looking up she thought she saw shapes up ahead.

"Mickie! Randy!" she shouted as she swore she could see them up ahead in the darkness, there was no reply though and Beth had to start slowing down, taking a chance she looked back over her shoulder and saw that there was no one there, slowing to a jog and allowing herself to suck in oxygen. She came upon the figures she thought was Mickie and Randy and saw that it was just two more suits of armour, this time though neither of them had any weapons, not that it did them any good before. Beth remembered John's face as he looked at her in the corridor earlier when she had been so scared and she allowed a tear to run down her face.

Walking down the hallway all alone in the dark Beth realised that she was not afraid any more, she realised that no amount of fear or worrying was going to get her out of this situation she was all alone and the best she could hope for a was a quick death.

Mickie could have sworn she had heard Beth call to them. Turning o her heal and stopping Randy in his tracks she looked into the darkness behind her. She could see nothing but she knew something was there.

They had found Ted's body in the hallway and Mickie had to close her eyes and force back the vomit that rose in her throat. When they found Maryse she couldn't hold back any longer and she went to the corner and emptied her stomach contents. Randy had come over and placed a comforting hand on her back and was pulling her hair away from her face.

"We need to go Mickie, I know this is horrible but we can't give him a chance to find us." Randy said as he led her away from the room where Maryse had been slain and tortured. Coming to the stairway Mickie placed her hands on the rail and looked back.

"What about Beth and John, I could have sword I heard Beth call out for us." She said as she looked towards the front door and longed to go out into the fresh air, but her loyalty to her friend wanted her to stay, to go back.

"I don't know maybe we could wait her just for a few moments too see if they come, but I think that was why Drew left, he knew where they were or he saw them coming and chased after them." Randy said placing a hand on Mickie's shoulder and pressing his fingers in lightly in a comforting squeeze. Mickie took in a deep breath something was telling her that she should wait but her body was already making its way down the stairs, Randy had said nothing but he had just followed her. Pushing open the door Mickie stepped outside in to the quadrangle and she noticed how still the air was, how quite the night suddenly seemed, like nature itself was frightened and Mickie could do nothing but wrap her arms around herself and fend of the chill.

I couldn't do it too her, not yet anyway he he insert evil grin here. Hope you are enjoying the story so far, actually I got a bit stuck on this for a while then it just seamed to come to me, now I am enjoying it again. as ever a review a day will keep the writing coming so go for it you know you want to.


	7. Chapter 7

First of all I would like to apologise for the long delay in my update. I have been crazy busy with work and have had no time to even think about the plot let alone write it, but I am back now so please enjoy.

Drew had lost the blonde one but it didn't matter he would find her eventually, like he had the rest of them. He was not sure what had finally made him kill the first witch, he just knew that if he didn't his head was going to explode from the clamouring of the voices, killing her had silenced them and he had finally been able to see his purpose clearly. Dew turned his eyes around the sitting room, he saw that it was empty without the use of any light. His senses had compensated for the lack of light there was and now he seemed to get a sense though his body whenever one of them was close. Moving off at a slow walk drew headed for the kitchen, but something was telling him that they were no longer in the castle, that they had gone outside. Smiling slightly Drew knew exactly where they were headed, turning on his heal heading away from the kitchen he walked to the front doors and pulled them open to step out into the still night.

Beth breath out a sigh of relief as Drew retreated back towards the main entrance, she had been crouched behind the kitchen counter her whole body shaking a frying pan clutched in her hands was now slipping from her grasp as her palms had become slippery with sweat. Beth almost panted for breath as she slowly stood up so that she could peer over the top of the counter, she watched as Drew stepped out side and wondered for a second why he was leaving. It was one of two possibilities either he thought he had killed them all and was leaving for the town, or and this was much more likely in Beth's opinion, he was hunting for Mickie and Randy, they were probably outside trying to get to the mini bus, after all that was where she had been headed when she heard Drew coming and had hid in the kitchen.

Beth did not like the thought of either Mickie and Randy getting caught by Drew or them escaping in the mini bus without her, then she would have no way out, not waiting too long but just enough time for Drew to move away from the entrance Beth slowly began to follow him.

Mickie was holding on to Randy's hand pretty tightly. He did not seem to mind in fact he was squeezing back just as hard at every little noise. They knew where Drew had parked the mini bus. Making their way all the way around the court yard they kept to the shadow of the castle walls, it would have been much quicker just to run across the open space but they would have been easy to spot there was no cover out there, the only thing to hide behind was that god awful chimney that was sticking out of the ground.

Finally they came up to the garage, Randy pulled on the handle and it gave a loud rumble as it began to open. Randy winced at the noise, he knew anyone out side would have heard that, he almost wished the storm would come back so that it covered up any noise they had been making. Randy gave up trying to edge the door open it was making plenty of noise so he decided to do it all in one go and get it over with. Mickie tightened her grip on his upper arm as the garage door gave a final rumble and squeak but was now all the way open.

Mickie peered into the darkness and had to let her eyes a just to the gloom before she could see the bus. "Ok what now?" Mickie asked as they stepped inside, unsure as to where Drew had left the keys they had been planning on trying to hot wire it, although neither of them had ever done that before.

"I guess we try and look for the keys, he may have left them on a hook in here or something." Randy said letting go of Mickie's hand so they could search opposite ends of the garage.

Mickie did not like being in this dark enclosed space, it reminded her of when she had been behind that shower curtain. Shivering slightly at the memory Mickie looked in a jam jar that seemed to have metal objects in. tipping the jar over some nails and screws fell out and she was shocked by the noise they made as they hit the floor. Tinkling and pinging their way across the floor.

Randy had gasped slightly at the sudden noise and had turned his head to see what had happened. He watched as Mickie just looked at the nails and screws fall all around her, it was like she had just frozen in place and had no intention of stopping the cascade of nails. Walking over to her he placed his hand softly on her shoulder and allowed his hand to take hold of the jar and place it back up right on the shelf. Mickie turned her eyes to his and Randy was scared by the look he saw there, it was though she was no longer in the room with him. Her gaze was far way and her arms were cols to the touch.

"Mickie, what's wrong?" Randy asked as he followed her gaze out of the room but he saw nothing.

"Mickie?" He tried slightly louder this time and gave her shoulders a small shake. This time Mickie blinked and shook her head slightly as though she was having some kind of internal battle just like they had seen from Drew not 24 hours ago. Randy bent down so that he has looking her right in the eyes.

"Mickie I can't loose you not now, come on Mickie your stronger than this fight it, whatever it is." Randy said not breaking eye contact with her and allowing his hands to caress her shoulders gently.

"Randy?" Mickie questioned as she clutched on to his elbows and breath in a long deep breath. Randy sighed and enveloped her in a hug.

"God I thought I had lost you." Randy said not letting go of Mickie and holding her so tight he was starting to cut off her circulation.

"Can't breath Randy." Mickie choked out as Randy quickly let go and smiled at her.

"What happened?" He questioned now just holding her hands as they stood next to the mini bus in the darkness and Mickie realised just how vulnerable they were in here.

"I am not sure but it was like the castle was calling to me, it wanted me to go to the chimney. I didn't want to go but it was very hard to resist, if you hadn't come and grabbed me I think I would be on my way there right now." Mickie said moving towards the garage door not liking the dark spaces in here any more, they seemed even more dangerous for some reason now.

"Ok now we really need to get out of here, there are no keys in here, and we can't hot wire it the doors are locked and I think smashing a window might give Drew a clue as to where we are." Randy said moving them back outside and in to the shadow of the castle again.

"Where do you think they are, I mean they could be anywhere in the castle." Mickie said as they paused both not happy about going back inside the castle.

"He could even have them on him." Randy added and Mickie had not even considered that, but it was a definite possibility. Randy had his back to her slightly as he peered around a bend in the castle wall. Mickie watched him she couldn't believe their night had come to this. She was living in a eighties horror story, if she was watching this she would be screaming at them to just runaway, get the hell out of dodge, but there was also the un answered questions about Beth and John they did not know if they were dead or not. They had not heard any screams from them in fact Mickie had sword she had heard Beth calling to her, but she was not so sure about that now, not after what had happened in the garage. Something was telling her though that they were still alive and if going back inside meant they could try and find them then she was wiling to do it. Following Randy they back peddled their path from earlier, Mickie kept turning her head and seeing nothing, it was strange that they had not seen or heard Drew for quite sometime now and it was making Mickie as nervous as if she had been seeing him all the time.

Randy was creeping up to the doorway he could feel Mickie's grip on his hand tighten as he pushed against the doors. They swung inwards with ease and made little noise as both wrestlers stepped back inside the hallway and looked up the dark stairway. Neither of them had any intention of going back up there, this place was like a maze and they were likely to get lost up there again and that was the last thing they wanted to happen. Randy pulled Mickie towards the kitchen thinking there was probably a place somewhere in one of these rooms for hanging keys.

Mickie followed him she was keeping her eyes open for Drew and for the keys, wondering past the study Mickie suddenly felt herself pull from Randy's grip and stand in the doorway to the study.

"Mickie?" Randy said in a hushed voice as he came to stand next to her.

"This is odd I am drawn here the castle wants me here Randy." Mickie said looking at him an unsure look in her eyes.

"Well it can't have you." Randy said as he took hold of her hand and dragged her into the kitchen.

Drew had been watching for some time, he was quite willing to bide hi time, he knew that going after these two was going to be dangerous. The voices were telling him so too and this time he had reason to believe them. The others had been easy either they were too scared to fight back or luck had been on his side. John had almost gotten him with that axe just a good bit of fortune when the witch had grabbed the sward and he had managed to get in first. These two were being very carful, they had not taken their eyes off the job of searching for him, it would make the element of surprise difficult, and if they saw him coming with two of them they would have the upper hand, he would have to separate them. Drew allowed a smile to creep on to his face, he knew what he must do and creeping out from his hiding place he made his way though the darkened house and followed his two victims in to his kitchen.

Beth had been hiding in the shadow of the chimney for a while now she had heard someone in the garage and although it could have been Randy and Mickie it could have equally been Drew, not getting enough courage up to look Beth had slid down the wall and leaned her back against it. She had not realised she had drifted off to sleep until the shaking of her body woke her up and she shivered again at being outside in her night dress. Picking herself up off the floor Beth could here no one in the garage any more and she took her chance and looked around the corner.

The door was indeed open and she made a run for it, clinging on to wall as she ran straight into it Beth took in desperate gasps of air, not that the short run had winded her but the sheer exhilaration of it had literally taken her breath away.

Looking into the garage she saw no one, but she did spot small metal objects littering the floor. Bending over she picked up one of the nails and looked at it as though she had never before seen one in her life.

Looking from the nail to the car Beth suddenly got and idea. Walking over to the car Beth placed the nail in to the lock, wiggling it about she heard the latched fall open. Smiling to herself and the remembrance at her own miss guided youth Beth opened the door and sat in the drivers' seat. Looking around the bus for a spear key Beth finally found it in the glove compartment on the passengers' side. Beth tucked the key into her bra and climbed out. She knew that Mickie and Randy were still alive she didn't know why she knew that but she did and she was not going to drive out of there without at least trying to find them.

Mickie walked in to the kitchen she watched as Randy moved around the counter and looked down at the frying pan witch lay on the floor. Bending down to pick it up he stood up right and placed it on the counter.

"That's odd." He said as Mickie turned her head to him and gave him a curt nod, something was telling her that they need to get out of there now.

"Randy I think we should go." Mickie said as she stepped out in to the corridor slightly and peered down in to the darkness but saw nothing.

"Ok let me just check the back wall it looks like there is a rack for hanging stuff over there." Randy said as Mickie came back in to the doorway. Just as Randy was moving off into the shadows the front doors opened and banged closed.

Mickie snapped her head around, Drew was coming she was certain of it.

"Randy he is coming." Mickie said as she moved off again into the hallway and disappeared from Randy's field of vision.

"Randy looked up and when he couldn't see Mickie anywhere he panicked.

"Mickie!" He called out softly so that if she was close only she would here him. There was no reply steeping back from behind the counter Randy made his way to the door and did not see the shadow fall across his path before it was too late.

Ok hope you enjoyed that and it was worth the wait, who is behind door number one?

Please as always read and review and I will try and get another chapter up before the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I have to apologise for how long this update has taken, to be honest I could do with the sleep, but I really would like to get this story finished for you, thank you for all the wonderful support and comments if it wasn't for them I would have given up a long time ago.

Please enjoy.

Mickie walked to the front doors, they were flapping around in the growing breeze, and Mickie reached out and placed her hand on the door catching it before it banged against the frame. Looking over her shoulder and seeing nothing behind her Mickie pulled both doors shut until they clicked back into the latch.

Turning on her heel she pressed her back flush against the doors, realising suddenly that she was alone and she was scared, almost irrationally so. Feeling the panic rise on her chest Mickie struggled to suck oxygen down in to her lungs taking in rapid breaths. Her body was frozen against the cold glass of the castles front entrance her eyes darted from left to right but she could see no one sense nothing. The nothing was almost worse than something.

Pulling away from the door Mickie stood on her own shaking legs in the middle of the hallway, she didn't bother to call out for Randy she knew it would do no good, it was like she could sense that he would not be able to help her any more. Getting her breathing under control Mickie recognised that she had been hyperventilating and if she didn't stop she was likely to pass out.

Taking slow deep breaths Mickie felt calmness over take her she didn't feel so afraid any more, it was still there deep inside but she seemed to be able to repress it now.

Looking around again this time Mickie did not see dark shadowy places, and scary movements out the corner of her eyes. She saw beauty, she saw the beautiful old art, the craftsmanship of the décor and the soft glow of the moon outside. Without noticing it Mickie was moving though the corridor, she found herself at the study door once more.

This time she didn't hesitate in the doorway she moved though into the room, crossing it in the darkness with ease, she no longer needed the use of her eyes to see her way to her destination.

The chimney was calling to her and this time she was not going to refuse its call.

Beth crept down the hallway knife in her hand placed flat side against her chest tension ran down the arm, ready to lash out of the need arose. Keeping her back flush to the wall she kept her eyes locked on the next step in front of her. It seemed to her that it was getting darker, the clouds seemed to be returning and the moon was once again unable to cast it's welcome light along the castles corridors.

Coming back to the kitchen Beth saw the blood first, she crouched down slightly to inspect the trail as it went off in deeper into the castle. There was no body however, this made Beth frown, Drew had never been bother about hiding the bodies, or about taking them away to kill, he had just done it and gone on to the next one, Beth suspected who ever this was, was either special or and Beth really hope she was right was still alive.

Standing back up she took a deep breath, it was obvious that if all she had found was blood it was unlikely that anyone was still here. Moving back towards the sitting room Beth walked past the study and paused, she glanced into the room but there was nobody there, in fact the room gave her a chill and she moved off quickly towards the sitting room once more.

Darting her head around the doorway Beth saw no one was inside at least no one she could see, walking in to the room she checked around for a moment just to make sure the room was devoid of any one before moving on. Coming round to stand just in front of the fire place Beth noticed that it had gotten warmer, looking down she saw that the fire was out and had been for some time and was not the cause of the sudden draft of warmth.

Curious now Beth moved back in to the hallway but the sauce of the heat had vanished, there was no smell of smoke and no indication that the heat was coming from outside of the sitting room. Going back inside Beth went back over to the fire intent on checking the chimney in case something was burning inside the flume but when she got there there was no change in temperature. Puzzled Beth got down on her hands and knees and checked the flume anyway, seeing nothing and it was nothing for the chimney must have been the blackest placed she had ever stared into Beth stood back up right once more.

Moving out into the hallway once more she turned and walked for the next room in the castle hoping she would find Mickie or Randy but hopefully both Beth took one final glance at the study and walked in to the darkness.

Drew was sat in the darkness, he did not need to turn on the light, he knew she would not need it either, her witch eyes would see for her, but she would not see him, not until it was too late.

Watching the door to the chimney Drew eases the knife across the palm of his hand, not allowing it to cut into his skin but putting enough pressure on it so he could feel how sharp the blade was, it was still covered in blood from stabbing the tattooed man. Randy, his subconscious replied, yes the man who now embodied the sprits of his ancestors knew the man, he knew them all, but he had never really known them until he had come here, they had all deluded him in to think they were normal good people and he had fallen for it.

As the anger pored though his body Drew had not realised that he had cut into his hand, looking down now he saw the blood running off his palm though his fingers and onto the floor. Before he could contemplate it any further the door at the top of the staircase opened.

Her small silhouette outlined by the back light of the fading moon behind her and Drew knew exactly who it was, he did not need to see her face to know her soul and he allowed on side of his mouth to curl up into a smile.

She was coming down the stairs now she had been called here by the ones who wished to stop him but they had no real control all they could do was suggest and this woman was not as willing as he, she was week and it would be easy to overpower her. Allowing her to come to him Drew waited in the darkness.

Mickie stood at the top of the stairs, the way below her was pitch black and she was afraid again now, not like the panic that she had felt at the doorway but it was rising within her again, even though the fear was coming back she still felt herself take a step down, then another, it was like her body was moving without her brains permission.

Pausing Mickie stopped about halfway down the narrow stairs, something was down there she could feel it, something that she had come to find. Placing her hand on the damp cold stone wall for support Mickie continued down. Her eyes wide open although they could see nothing she was sure if any one had turned a light on at that point the person would be able to see the entire white of her eyes.

As Mickie steeped off the last step she came to a small level platform, swinging her head to the right she felt a rush of air, stepping quickly to her left to avoid the person coming towards her Mickie felt a body rush past her and collide with the wall beyond her. "Oomph." Was all she heard as the body stuck the stone but Mickie had no time to think jumping back to her right she felt around with her hands on the floor for any kind of weapon, a stone a piece of furniture. Standing up Mick felt the breath hot on the back of her neck. Clutching the small wooden stick she had found, probably an unlit torch from the wall Mickie held her own breath listening to the man behind her in the darkness.

Drew inhaled her sent, his nose was mere inches from her hair and he allowed his hand to come up and bush the stands with his finger tips.

He felt the body in front of him freeze, she had gone completely still she knew he was here and he could feel the fear coming off her in waves it made him smile, they were all afraid at the end, none of them had believed he would really do it, not at first, now this one knew, she had known the moment she had walked down the stare way that she was going to die just like every witch that had proceeded her in side the chimney.

Mickie sensed that he was about to make his move, his fingers were hovering beside her head and his breathing had quickened.

Spinning quickly Mickie lashed out with the stick, she felt it connect with something but heard no cry in pain or any thud from a body hitting the floor.

Mickie concluded that she must have stuck something other than Drew except he was not coming for her.

Then she heard a growl, Drew was beside her again and this time she had been too slow to react, he hand his knife at her throat and his lips on her ears.

"You will pay for that." He hissed at her as he ran a hand down her arm until it closed around her weapon. Using his strength he pulled it from her grasp and threw it away, it bounced of the walls as it went and the sound reverberated down in to the chimney.

"It's time to burn witch." Drew said as he pulled Mickie down further in to the chimney as all the light faded around her Mickie knew that she had lost, this was going to be her tomb as the only way out would be as ash though the hole in Satan's Chimney.

Did I do it did I really kill off Randy, well you will have to wait and see. Oh dark I must been in a particularly bad mood today lol. I hope you enjoyed that as you might have guessed this story is almost finished if you would like to read the conclusion I would love to here it so hit that review button and I will get too it as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am back at last, I need to apologise at how long it has taken me to get this chapter up, I assure you it has just been one of those weeks.

Enough babble on with the story.

Mickie could here someone calling her name but she didn't want to open her eyes. As her mind began to become clearer she could feel the throb begin in her head, from what she remembered she and Drew had fought, she had struggled when she saw he was taking her into the chimney room and saw the sake and kindling already built up there. He had hit her hard enough for the world to go dark and consciousness abandon her.

Fighting the urge to stay unconscious this time not wanting to face the pain in her head Mickie closed her eyelids tighter but her captor saw and he moved in closer.

"Good you are awake I would not want you to miss your own burning now would I." Drew said moving up to her so his lips were mere inches from her ear and she could feel his hot putrid breath across her neck. Mickie forced back a shiver but bound like she was she had no where to escape too.

Upon coming round Mickie realised that her arms and shoulders were taking the brunt of her weight and now the muscles in her shoulders and across her chest were screaming for release. Taking her weight more on her legs now Mickie slowly opened her eyes.

The chamber was light quite brightly, all the way around her as far as she could see were lit torches donning the walls casting her funeral pier in an foreboding glow.

"You know you will be the first witch to die here in almost three hundred years, but you wont be the last, oh no I will make sure of that." Drew said coming round to stand in front of her now and picking up on of the torches from it's wall hanging.

Beth didn't know what made her back track towards the study, as soon as she had moved away from the room she somehow felt wrong. It wasn't like she was being pulled back or that she wanted to go down into that dungeon of the chimney, but she knew somehow this was all going to end very badly if she didn't.

Grabbing a conventional torch from a desk in the study Beth flicked it on, even with the beam of light the stairway was still very dark, she could smell the damp this time, she had not noticed it before, but now the stagnant air filled her nostrils and it reminded her of death.

Beth let her hand touch the cool stone for support as she made her way in to the lower deck just before it entered the main chamber of the chimney, she could here Drew's voice. She didn't want to go down there, her whole body was screaming at her to get the hell away from that room, from the death before she ended up just like the rest of her friends.

Beth was already to turn around when she heard Mickie's voice.

"Please Drew you don't need to do this I am not a witch, something has control over you." Mickie was pleading, Beth could here the tears in her friends voice and it was enough to push her down towards the door which dropped down into the chimney.

Creeping up to the edge almost flat on her stomach Beth peered over the edge and looked down.

What she saw was like watching an old movie, pretty girl tied to sake surrounded by logs and an evil mad man intent on doing wicked things to her. This wasn't a movie though this was real life and Drew had just picked up a torch.

Mickie's eyes opened so wide Drew could almost see himself reflected in their deep brown depths. He watched as her face paled with the knowledge that his would be the last face she ever saw. Leaning forward slightly Drew touched the flame to the kindling and it started to burn.

Standing back upright and walking back a pace or to so that he didn't accidently bet burnt as the flames licked around the edges of the woman in the centre.

Suddenly Drew felt a weight pulling him backwards, grunting he tried to throw off the woman that had landed on his back. She was punching at his head and was pulling at his throat.

Dew sup wildly as his pants leg caught fire, trying to get Beth off and extinguish his trousers at the same time proved too difficult and he fell to the floor Beth rolling off him to the side and trying to get to Mickie.

"There is a knife, Drew had a knife." Mickie called as she felt the flames get closer and her feet start to get very hot.

Beth spun around and sae Dew on all fours choking and holding on to his bruised neck. Grabbing the only thing she could which happened to be the ladder Beth ran at Drew and smacked him over the head with it.

Drew dropped like a stone and his body went limp, creppi8ng over to him Beth placed her hand in his pocket and felt around.

She didn't even realising she was holding her breath until she let out a gasp as she felt the blade of the knife dig into her finger.

Pulling out the knife carefully she stuck her finger in her mouth and sucked off the blood that had been left there by the cut.

"Beth quick I can feel the flames." Mickie called out which snapped Beth from her reprieve and forced her to take her eyes off Drew.

"Ok I am going to use the ladder." Beth said pulling up the ladder and leaning it against the sake which was holding Mickie in place. Hoping it would hold Beth climbed high above the flames but she could still feel the heat and she knew she would have to hurry.

Dangling by her knees Beth cut though Mickie's ropes and helped her on to the ladder, it's self was starting to catch fire now at the lower end and the two women had to get off it fast before it collapsed under them.

Making a leap for it both women rolled away from the flames and stood at the edge of the round chimney realising that they had no where to go.

The doorway was ten feet above them and the wall was sheer, Beth could boost Mickie up but then she would not be able to escape, it looked as though the only way out of this chimney was though the hole at the top where Satan claimed his victims.

Dew woke up he could feel the flames, smell the smoke but something was wrong, there was no screams, no triumphant feeling of another dead witch. Opening his eyes Drew saw that he was on the opposite side of the room to the main doorway, the ladder was missing and both witch's were stood under the doorway wondering how they were going to escape.

Growling loudly Drew pulled himself off the floor, his head was pounding and his leg was pretty badly burnt and it was al because of them.

Beth turned sharply in the direction of the growl and saw Drew getting unsteadily to his feet. She knew they would only have seconds to get out before he was upon them and they were surrounded by fire a fight was not a good idea at this point.

Mickie latched on to Drew's eyes as they became hazy in the smoke, she heard her name being called but it sounded far off and very unlike Beth. Snapping her head up Mickie couldn't believe her eyes.

" Mickie grab my hand." Randy called from the doorway, he was flat on his belly with his ram hung down over the edge.

Beth was looking now too a large smile on her face which soon disappeared as she heard Drew start to make a move for them across the fire.

"Jump Mickie now." Beth said giving her friends a push as Mickie lept up and caught hold of Randy's hand.

Randy grunted with the effort and his injured side but he managed to pull her up.

There was no time to get all mushy and think about how glad he was that she was still alive Beth was looking back at him then back at Drew who was coming for her.

"Now Beth." Randy yelled as the Glamazon lept up for both Randy's and Mickie's hand.

Clutching Randy's first them Mickie's they pulled her up together, Drew had managed to rake a couple of finger nails down her calf but Beth was shaking too hard to notice.

Mickie went o the doorway she looked down to see Drew trying to scramble up the side but he had no chance. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing of the friend she had once known, only anger and darkness lived there now and she slowly turned and closed the door.

Randy didn't say anything neither did Beth, taking one side of Randy each the girls helped him up the stairs into the study. He looked pale and when Mickie examined his wound she saw that it was deep, but it had missed anything major and he had been very lucky.

"I guess, I think he heard Beth coming and followed her." Randy said replying to Mickie's comment about him being lucky and Mickie just smiled back at him.

"Guess I am driving then." Beth said from over near the doorway, she was anxious to get out of this room and away from the castle.

"Drive?" Mickie questioned as they made their way down the hallway and towards the main doors.

"Yeah I got the keys earlier." Beth said offering them her best smile as they pushed the doors open and walked in to the fresh air.

The sun was beginning to come up over the horizon and as Mickie settled Randy along the back seat of the mini bus Beth roared the engine to life. Taking a seat next to Randy's head Mickie watched as the bus backed out of the garage and spun round to face the drew bridge. Flooring the gas and shifting it into first Beth raced out past the chimney and over the moat.

"sorry abut the bumpy ride guys I have never driven a stick before." Beth said her mood lifting as soon as she was outside the walls of that castle. Settling down in the drivers seat she went into fifth and allowed the bus to roll though the hillside and down into the town.

Mickie allowed her hand to caress Randy's forehead and traced the out line of her features with the tip of her finger.

"I had to do it you know." Mickie said hoping Randy knew what she was referring to.

"I know, I would have done it too." Randy replied allowing his hand to come up and cup Mickie's cheek.

"He was suffering more than any of us, Drew was not there any more Randy, he had been taken over." Mickie said feeling the need to clarify what she meant. A single tear ran down her cheek and splashed on to Randy's chest. Swiping a thumb over her cheek to wipe away another tear Randy placed his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her down so he could whisper in her ear.

"Satan's chimney has claimed it's last victim, you made sure of that." He said barely loud enough for her to here, turning her head slightly Mickie found herself lip to lip with him and they closed the last few centimetres and allowed their lips to part in a heart felt kiss while the last tendrils of smoke drifted away from Satan's chimney.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this story and it was worth the wait. I will not be writing any more stories for quite a while, I seem to have fallen out of love with it at the moment and if I am not enjoying it my writing will go down hill. I am sure I will return and share with you more of my disturbing thoughts but for now my brain needs a rest.

As ever feed back is very welcome and thank you very much for reading warmest regards Claire XxX


End file.
